pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
DP153: The Treasure Is All Mine!
is the 49th episode of Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles. Episode Plot Piplup is about to use BubbleBeam on Monferno as a part of training of Ash and Dawn. Monferno digs and gets his fingers hurt, as it dug out something. It is a treasure chest, but a locked one. Team Rocket also see the chest and plan to take it. As the heroes are to bring it to Officer Jenny, Team Rocket come as pirates and Jessie attempts to take the chest. Seeing how it is not easy, they undisguse themselves and soon blast off by Pikachu. After the blast-off, James realizes it is his chest, when he buried it as a child. He does not remember what it is inside; either toys, bottle caps or money. Team Rocket come to the twerps and James claims that it is his chest. Though they doubt him, they ask of him to open the chest if it is his. James attempts to unlock it and says a pass code. He attempts this twice and soon a security decide activates, as it fires and blasts Team Rocket off. After another blast off, James remembers that inside the chest is something that must not be shown and promises to get it back before it opens. The heroes come to an estate and a butler comes and recognizes the chest. He shows the painting of Growlithe under the chest and calls after James. Ash and Brock explain to Dawn James' family is quite rich, surprising her. James sees the heroes are at his mansion. He begs Jessie and Meowth to get the chest, otherwise Jessibelle, her fianceé, will come and force him to marry her. Jessie and Meowth regretfully join his plan to get the chest. The butler, Sebastian, gives the heroes some food for the recovery of the chest. As Ash is about to reveal the location of the chest, Sebastian goes to the door and finds Jessibelle (which is Jessie) with two of her men (which are James and Meowth). Jessibelle asks to get the chest, as James wants it back. Meowth orders Ash to get it, although quite rude. When they are to give the chest back, Growlie, James' pet, comes and recognizes James, trips over him and licks, revealing his disguise. Sebastian is very happy and hugs James. Sebastian has promised James' father to bring him and sends Spinarak to use String Shot. James sends Mime Jr., who uses Teeter Dance to confuse them, allowing James to trap them. Everyone wants to know what is about the chest, so James tells his tale when everyone eats. One night, James and Growlie were away from a ball and saw a young lady. James introduced himself and the lady walks away, but said she was Jessibelle, a girl James had a crush on. Later, James wrote a letter, proposing marriage to Jessibelle. His parents were present and gave him a chest, where he could've stored his letter he wrote. Also, he was invited to Jessibelle's house. When he came, Jessibelle knew he was to propose her and agreed to. She only asked to get rid of Growlithe, his pet, and get a Skitty instead. James refused, as Growlie was his partner, to which Jessibelle told that now she is his partner. James ran away from Jessibelle's house and Growlie dug a hole so James stored the chest. The heroes do not understand, as it is an ordinary letter, but James suspects Jessibelle could force him to marry her with that. Suddenly, the security alarm rings, as Jessibelle and her army of bodyguards arrive and surround the house (as Sebastian told her James is in the mansion). Sebastian shows Jessibelle the way where James went to; through the escape tunnel. The heroes do not understand why are they involved; James clarifies they found the chest. James tries to open it, but fails. They run away as soon as they find Sebastian and Jessibelle going towards them. As they come out, Brock and Ash put the rocks to barricade the way. Team Rocket try to open the chest and the security device activates and fires, but Growlithe uses Flamethrower to negate it. Seeing no option, James decides to destroy the chest as well - Growlie uses Flamethrower, but no effect is made, as Growlie gets hit by a missile from the chest. Growlie continues to fight, as it digs out and uses Flamethrower. The security system is disabled, as the chest turns into a rocket and goes in the sky. As Sebastian failed to open the door, Jessibelle sends Vileplume, who uses Solarbeam and crashes through the door. Sebastian tells James to make the right decision, so James goes to say goodbye. James asks of Ash to order Pikachu to use Thunderbolt, as he does not want Jessibelle's marriage. Jessie and Meowth demand to know why would they blast off, so James tells they are a team that sticks together. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and Jessibelle runs towards James. James waves goodbye to Growlie, but sees Jessibelle is blasted too, as Jessie got on Jessibelle's couch. While Dawn thinks it was a crazy day, she is reminded she has a Contest, while Ash last Gym Battle. Meanwhile, James and Meowth are being chased by Jessibelle. Trivia *Professor Oak's Pokémon lecture: Snorunt *This episode marks one of the very few times when Team Rocket wants to be blasted off. *This marks the longest time that has taken place between two appearances of a Pokémon belonging to a main character, which is 571 episodes. *Music from Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea, and The Rise of Darkrai is used in this episode. *The English title of this episode is a reference to the phrase "the pleasure is all mine". *In the dub, Jessiebelle ended the episode saying the same line she ended with in Holy Matrimony! ("You're not running properly!") *The preview of this episode was narrated by Team Rocket. Mistakes In James's mansion, the trio are sitting in some couches discussing James' ascension into Team Rocket. In first scene, the wall behind Brock has a drawer up against it. In the next scene (at a different angle) the pattern on the wall has changed and there is no drawer. Gallery Monferno hurt its hand DP153 2.jpg The twerps encounter the pirates DP153 3.jpg James attempts to open the chest DP153 4.jpg James is re-united with Growlie and Sebastian DP153 5.jpg Sebastian and Spinarak get confused via Teeter Dance DP153 6.jpg Ash and Brock barricade the way DP153 7.jpg The chest turns into a robot DP153 8.jpg The rocket flies off DP153 9.jpg The men believe Jessibelle has returned DP153 10.jpg James and Meowth get chased }} Category:Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on James Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hitoyuki Matsui Category:Episodes directed by Hideaki Ōba Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura